Warped
by demonicDRAMAqueen
Summary: What doesnt kill you, makes you stronger, right? Wrong. Rated for language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: Okay so this is just a prologue and the rest is probably going to take a while. Other than that I am working on Trauma. It'll be different from how it was originally planned since I lost the rough draft of that story. But I will continue it. Also I may not continue diary entries for a while but I am working on three fics together so maybe I can get excused for it. That is all. –Gamy**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Black Lagoon but I do own the twisted plots I come up with.**

**Chaos Theory**

**Prologue**

He didn't know what to think. As he looked at her right now, he couldn't think or speak. He had joined the crew three years back, naive and terrified...but definitely not innocent. He had never been innocent. He'd been as she'd put it 'a pussy'. Over the last two years he'd learnt a lot. A bit too much if one asked him. He knew he wasn't the same naive pacifist. He was no longer Rokuro Okajima.

He didn't know a lot but he did know enough about the dead who walked the city of sin. He could read them now; within moments he knew them enough; just enough. And he'd read everyone, even her. In fact she'd been the first one he had tried to understand. And after so long he finally had her figured out. He could predict her every move, she was no longer a mystery, and he had figured the broken woman for what she was. And now, now everything was falling apart. Dutch was gone, so was Benny, the Queen had fallen; driven by her greed for power, the dead were silent as they were meant to be. The city of Sin; Roanapur was silent.

Just moments ago there had been chaos, the screams of the dying had filled the air, accompanied with loud explosions as the city fell to its doom. But now all was silent. The smell of the burning bodies assaulted his senses, the dust and smoke hadn't settled yet; the red and gold flames contrasted with the grey of the city and still oddly complimented it. The flames stretched high, its tendrils reaching out to swallow everything. And amongst the ruins of the unholy city, stood the 'Angel of Death' herself. True to her name she looked upon the ruins with a childlike glee. Her distant golden gaze glittered with a madness that chilled him to the core, the broken smile not quite reaching her eyes. Her childish laughter filled the air, creating a jarring contrast to the destruction surrounding them. His heart broke; it bled for the little girl. But no matter how much he wished to save the child he knew she was too far gone.

'You are just a coward' her voice spoke to him. He knew it was the truth, even if he ignored the fact that she never did say the words, he ignored his fear at the realization that right now amongst the ruins and flames the auburn haired beauty reminded him of the Devil, he ignored the voice that screamed at him, accusing him for what he had made out of this broken woman...this girl he might have cared for. He ignored the fact that he had never touched a gun. Rebecca was dead...he hoped she was at least. He raised the cutlass, as she had affectionately dubbed the weapon, lining it up with the red of her hair. He wondered if the blood would make it darker. He closed his eyes, blinking away the tears that weren't there and when he opened them she smiled at him, he couldn't tell how but she recognized him

''Did you see Rock? Daddy said he's proud of me.''

He pulled the trigger.

* * *

**Please read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes I know this chapter is in a different format but just a heads up. This story is in two different styles. The flashbacks and recorded therapy sessions. Most of the therapy sessions are from Rock's point of view but his family and friends will show up occasionally. The flashbacks are in a normal story format and may be from either Rock or Revy's point of view but mostly Revy's. And yes I'd love some input on how to improve these sessions. Hope its decent. Enjoy.**

**I don't own Black Lagoon. **

**Chapter 1 **

* * *

**A click, a whir and the recorder is set on the table between the two men with the younger man's approval. The older of the two closed the lavender file and placed in on the table beside him and pulled out a pen and a notepad to take notes. Looking at the other man who nodded back he started the first session.**

**Dr. Hideki** - August 27th, I am Dr. Hideki Kando and this is our first session with Mr. Okajima Rokuro.

**Rokuro-** Rock.

**Dr. Hideki**- Sorry?

**Rokuro**- Call me Rock.

**Dr. Hideki**- Ah alright. So how old are you Rock?

**Rokuro**- Thirty

**Dr**. **Hideki** - And what is it that you do?

**Rokuro**- Currently? Nothing. Till last week I was working in my father's company.

**Dr**. **Hideki**- Any jobs before this one?

**Rokuro**- Yes.

**Dr**. **Hideki** - …and what did you do before?

**Rokuro**- I was an employee at the Asahi Industries.

**Dr**. **Hideki**- Ah yes I can see that in the information your father supplied. Were you happy there?

**Rokuro**- I wasn't unhappy per say…I just didn't realize how bad it was until later. So I left.

**Dr**. **Hideki**- You left?

**Rokuro**- Yes.

**Dr**. **Hideki**- Why? As you said yourself you weren't truly unhappy so what was it that made you leave?

**Rokuro**- I thought my father supplied information.

**Dr**. **Hideki**- Oh he provided information Rock, but these patient forms, your father…neither can tell me what you are thinking.

**Rokuro**- I assume you know I died at sea during some delivery job.

**Dr**. **Hideki** - How do you mean?

**Rokuro**- Lost at sea, died at sea…same thing I suppose.

**Dr**. **Hideki**- You were gone for four whole years, imagine what your family must have gone through.

**Rokuro**- I pretty much ceased to exist after failing my entrance exams.

**Dr**. **Hideki**- You feel they abandoned you.

**Rokuro**- Its rather obvious actually. I prefer to not talk about these things.

**Dr**. **Hideki**- And I can understand that. But sometimes its for the best and I assure you, nothing you say to me will ever leave this room.

**Rokuro**- There isn't anything to talk about. And it doesn't make any difference.

**Dr**. **Hideki**- If it doesn't make a difference then why are we having this conversation Rock?

**Rokuro**- …because my family thinks I need help. Because they think I changed.

**Dr**. **Hideki**- What do you think?

**Rokuro**- What?

**Dr**. **Hideki**- Do you think you changed?

**Rokuro**- I'm not the naïve pencil pusher with a hero complex anymore.

**Dr**. **Hideki**- So you agree you have changed?

**Rokuro**- Yes and since I'm standing up for myself means I'm disrespecting the big dicks.

**Dr**. **Hideki**- And what did he do that you found it necessary to assault him with a paper weight?

**Rokuro**- …

**There is a short silence with only the sound of the wall clock ticking.**

**Dr**. **Hideki**- You said you had a hero complex. Who were you so fixated on saving?

**Rokuro**- None of your business.

**Dr**. **Hideki**- I only want to help you Rock, I can't do that if you don't coöperate.

**Rokuro**- …a few people.

**Dr**. **Hideki**- And did you succeed?

**Rokuro**- I don't know.

**Dr**. **Hideki**- What happened?

**Rokuro**- I…don't know.

**Dr**. **Hideki**- You don't know what Rock?

**Rokuro**- I don't remember.

**Dr**. **Hideki**- What do you remember?

**Rokuro**- A few things, my crew, partner.

**Dr**. **Hideki**- Tell me about your partner?

**Rokuro**- She is immature, bitchy, bad tempered, foul mouthed...that about covers it.

**Dr**. **Hideki**- And what was it like working with her?

**Rokuro**- Difficult at first, it got better.

**Dr**. **Hideki**- You worked out the issues?

**Rokuro**- It just did. We sort of had a…'chat'.

**Dr**. **Hideki**- You see the irony there? Talking helped then, but you think it wont now.

**Rokuro**- The situation was different, she was going to shoot me as well.

**Dr**. **Hideki**- She threatened to shoot you?

**Rokuro**- she didn't threaten…

**Dr**. **Hideki**- Why don't you start at the beginning?

**Rokuro**- That is the beginning.

**Dr**. **Hideki**- How did you meet?

**Rokuro**- She held me a hostage for a ransom, nobody paid.

**Dr**. **Hideki**- Japan has a strict no negotiation policy and I…

**Rokuro**- I am aware.

**Dr**. **Hideki**- …you stayed with them of your own violation?

**Rokuro**- Yes.

**Dr**. **Hideki**- There is a name for that. Stockholm syndrome.

**Rokuro**- I am aware of it.

**Dr**. **Hideki**- And you agree that maybe that's why you stayed?

**Rokuro**- Yes I agree.

**Dr**. **Hideki**- So this partner of yours…what happed to her?

**Rokuro**- I don't know.

**Dr**. **Hideki**- They left you out of their plans?

**Rokuro**- No we all parted ways when Roanapur burnt down. We were the last to leave.

**Dr**. **Hideki**- Sounds like you were busy while you were away?

**Rokuro**- I was working with the crew. It was a delivery company. I handled the accounts and negotiations.

**Dr**. **Hideki**- One last question; what was your partner's job?

**Rokuro**- She was the hired gun.

**Dr**. **Hideki**- I see. And you didn't ever feel that maybe you didn't belong there?

**Rokuro**- No actually…strangely I fit right in.

* * *

**Thankyou for reading. Please review.**


End file.
